Jealous? No Way!
by chemicalria
Summary: Iris was clinging on Prompto while they talked; Noctis didn't like it one bit, and that was just the start of it. [Promptis. Implied Gladnis]


**Disclaimer** : I don't own FFXV. If I did, Promptis would be cannon.

* * *

Jealous? No Way!

Noctis had just about finished paying for the last of Talcott's collection. Excited to see the priceless look on the boy's face, Prompto asked Noctis if it was a good idea to go back to give it to him. He agreed, so the group traveled back to Cleigne, postponing their quests and hunts. Gladio and Ignis were silent; they were just as exhausted.

When they arrived, Ignis mentioned the need to restock their supply of curatives; Gladiolus decided to go with him. Prompto walked up the hill with Noctis. The chocobo head spotted Iris and dashed his way towards her. Noctis hid the annoyed expression with a shrug and said he needed a breather. He didn't want to stick around the two of them. There's no way he was gonna hang and watch Gladio's little sister cling onto his best friend.

Noctis walked around the lighthouse to pass time until he reached the back the second time. How long has he stayed back here? He watched the sun slowly setting.

When he walked back to the house, Iris thanked him for buying Talcott's Cactuar collection. His reply was sounded adrift, looking around; the person he was searching for wasn't there.

The prince was too easy to read. "He's not here," she pointed-out.

"Um, who?" Noctis blinked, not following what she said.

"Prompto, right? You can be an airhead sometimes." Iris said the last part quietly. "He headed out, said he was gonna go talk to Cid for a bit."

"Uh, that's cool. I guess."

Iris decided to give him a small tease. "…Maybe to talk about Cindy?"

"Probably…" Noctis made a small grumble. He slowly made his way back out, "Thanks, Iris."

"Mhmmmmmmm… See ya later!"

The wondering, yet lazy prince took out his cellphone and sent a text _Where are you?_ to Prompto _._

He received a reply not too long after, _Up the deck, your majesty!_

… _Thought you said 'dick' for a moment._ Send. _What're you doing up there?_

Prompto replied in a few seconds. _Whoah there, LOL. Sounds like someone's deprived. I'm just chillin'! Come up~_

Noctis scoffed, chucking his phone back into his pocket. He looked up, spotting the blonde and received a cheerful wave from his closest friend. He rode up the elevator with a helpless smile on his face then walked towards the blonde.

Prompto was leaning on the balcony humming to himself, not feeling or hearing his arrival with his phone playing music on blast. Noctis quietly made his way behind his friend to sneak his arms through and wrap them around Prompto's waist. The boy jumped from his position and almost dropped his phone, feeling someone place butterfly kisses on his neck, he began to relax, looking down at the familiar glove on Noctis' left hand and gave a couple of pats, reaching up to make a small pull of his hair.

"Um… Hi to you too?" He asked in between the neck kisses he received. The kisses turned into soft sucking, he quickly pulls. "Hey, don't suck! You're gonna leave a hickey!"

"Hi." Noctis buried his head on his friend's neck, smelling his scent and placing kisses here and there.

"You okay, bud? Are you super sexually deprived?"

"I'm not!" Prompto laughed. Noctis rolled his eyes. "I swear, I'm not."

"Theeeen… Mind explaining to me why you're kissing my neck away?"

"You were talking to Iris earlier," Noctis noted, straightening his position as Prompto laughed at how straight forward he was.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" Prompto teased, pressing his back to Noctis. "We were just talking about your crops, then I left. I was just downstairs talking to old man Cid."

"I know. Iris told me." Noctis looked towards the horizon then mumbled. "Talking to Cid about Cindy."

"I'm sorry," Prompto blinked, not sure if he heard the prince correctly. "What was that?"

"Nothin'."

"Don't _nothin'_ me, Noct." Prompto smacked Noctis' head slightly. "Now what'd you say?"

"I said nothing."

"Noct!" The blonde snapped. "C'mon man."

"I said ' _I know, Iris told me'_."

Prompto groaned. "Noooo, the one after that."

Noctis mumbled it again, but Prompto leaned closer and nearly pressed his ear to his lips to hear him say: "Talking… about Cindy…"

"Who said I was talking about Cindy?" The gunman raised his eyebrow. "I asked him if he was done upgrading my Bioblaster."

Noctis made a pause and made a small, "Oh."

Prompto turned to look at him but he immediately avoided eye contact. With a huff, Prompto crossed his arms and sighed.

"I'm not _that_ desperate with girls, man," Prompto pouted. "You gotta have faith in me."

"I… never said I didn't," Noctis scratched the side of his forehead. "My bad for jumping into conclusions."

"Nah, it's cool." Prompto grinned. "Still… Never took you for the jealous type."

"I'm not jealous." Noct gaped with a high tone. "Who said I was?"

"You did," Prompto flashed a taunting smile. "Just now."

"I—what? Nooo." The prince pffted then flicked his nose. "What's there to be jealous about? Cindy and Iris? No way!"

"I never said anything like that. Oh em gee, so… You _are_ jealous! You're jealous of them?" Prompto caught the slip with a gasp as Noctis turned red. "Aw, you're being cute today. Don't worry, Your Highness. I'm all yours~"

"Shut it… I didn't mean it like that," came Noctis' rumbling.

"You can't be jealous of _me_ ," Prompto argued. "You're the perfect package; you're a prince! You can have anyone!"

"Don't promote human trafficking," Noctis frowned. "Plus, I wouldn't want just anyone—"

"Hm? Ah, yeah, you're freaking picky—"

"—since I have you already."

"Wait what?" Prompto was genuinely shocked. "Me?"

"Don't tell me you forgot what you just said earlier." Noctis cleared his throat, embarrassingly continued. "You said you're all mine."

"Oh, yeah! Just checking to see if you were listening." Prompto winked, taking the now tomato-red-faced prince's hand. "Come on, tomato face, let's go back down. The sun's setting."

As they stood inside the elevator, Noctis squeezed Prompto's hand. "I'm not jealous," he muttered.

"Okay, okay, fine, you're not jealous." Prompto gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before the elevator opened. "You shouldn't be. There's no reason to!"

Rubbing the slightly wet, kissed spot, Noctis stared at the other boy, dumbfounded. Prompto had never done that before. Noctis tried to find the strength to ask what the action was for, but he only managed to open his mouth, babbling.

"You are such an airhead," Prompto chuckled, giving Noctis a playful punch on the shoulder then a slap on his butt. "C'mon. Let's play King's Knight!"

"Wha- how am I the airhead? That's the second time I heard— _Hey_!" Noctis dashes towards the mischievous Prompto running away from him. "Get your ass back here!"

Prompto stuck out his tongue. "Not if you catch me first!"

At the back of the lighthouse, Gladiolus and Ignis were red from listening to their conversation. They got off the bench, walked back towards the house where they witness the two boys chasing after each other. Gladiolus cleared his throat, scratching his head.

"Yo, Ig. Think he's ever gonna realize?" He wondered aloud.

Ignis watched Noctis throw Prompto over his shoulders like a bag of sack and Prompto kicked and demanded to be put down. Eventually it turned into a wrestle, Prompto yanked Noctis' arm, tackled him to the ground and laughed. Noctis shoved his hand on Prompto's face to make him fall back on his back.

"I highly doubt it," Ignis started. "Probably doesn't realize that Prompto has a thing for him either. Should we do something about it?"

"Dunno, whaddya think?"

"I think we should wait."

"That's gonna take forever…"

But like a lightbulb flickering inside his head, Ignis tugged on his pants and adjusted his glasses.

"We don't have forever. Let's go papabear, time to device a plan."

"Huh… He called me papabear…" Gladio blinked at the advisor about 20 feet away from him. "I like it."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Not beta'd.


End file.
